


Rewards or punishments

by Milener



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Finger Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Kink, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Toys, spells, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milener/pseuds/Milener
Summary: Reader has problems learning and casting magic spells. Rowena motivates the reader...
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/You
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on all the verbal spells that Rowena had been used from season 10~13.

You have been studied magic with Rowena for a year, though you were not born with magical gifts, but when the first time you met Rowena, you decided to become a witch like her. However, even if you two become lovers, and Rowena had promised you that she would teach you everything she knew, but after a year, you still can’t cast a simple spell like “Abi” to throw people away.

Like today, you were practicing the spell “Impedi” to lower down the shutters. But no matter what, you just can’t get it done. Rowena giggled, rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Darling, you need to FOCUS, you have to concentrate on it. Even your mental images need to picture the thing is going to decent.”

You pouted and exhaled, “I’ve tried so hard! I could remember every spell you taught me, but why I still can’t cast it?”

“Your pronunciation sometimes wrong, my dear. It’s “ _Impedi_ ”, not “ _Empidi_ ”. You should be glad the window is still there.” She silent for a second, “You said you remembered every spell I taught you?”

“Of course!”

Rowena raised her eyebrows, “Is that so? Well, how about I give you a test?” Rowena smirked.

“A test?” You frowned. “I couldn’t even cast the spell well…” You thought maybe Rowena wanted you successfully perform any spell she taught you.

“Just hear me out, sometimes your pronunciation went wrong, no matter how hard you tried. So, let’s get to the basis today, shall we?”

“Sure. But, what did you mean by giving me a test?”

“I’ll give you thirty minutes to review the spells, since you just told me you remembered all the spells I taught you. Later, I’ll ask you ten questions, if you mispronounced or forgot one, after the test ends, I’ll punish you.” Rowena gave you a wicked smile.

Your heart escaped a beat when she stared at you like that. You swallowed your saliva and said, “P…Punish me?”

“Aye. I believed in a well punishment can make good students.” She gave you a playful smile.

“What if I got all the questions right? Do I have a reward?”

“Of course, my pet.” She pinched your cheek a little bit. “If you can.”

“Challenge accepted.”

You went into the study room where you and Rowena often do the spells and rituals together. You asked Rowena stayed in the living room and knocked on the door after a half hour. You need to focus on this alone.

You sit down in a chair in front of a desk, opened your notebook and worked on every single spell thoroughly. But your head just can’t quite focus on the words right away. You flipped over and over the pages, make sure every word has already branded in your mind, but you just can’t stop wondering what kind of punishments and rewards would be.

Would the punishments be can’t have sex with her for a week? Or she will ask you to...Cook naked for her? Or even ask you to undress yourself like a stripper and dance for her? You certainly hope the above would not happen. But she is Rowena! You have seen her cast spells and perform rituals. All she can say was “parlor tricks”. Besides the punishments, you were wondering about the rewards what she could give you as well. Would it be have sex with her all day and all night? Or she would finally giving up her control power and let you lead for once? Or maybe she will pass on her magic powers to you to save your time from years of studying magic?

“Time’s up, darling.” The door suddenly opened, you jumped up from the chair as Rowena came in. She saw you were shocked and bounced from a chair made her chuckled.

You followed Rowena to the living room, a table was originally in the middle, but the table was moved, and replaced with a wooden chair.

“Come sit here, my wee pet.” Rowena led you sit down in the chair, brushed your hair with her warm fingers and tucked your hair back of your ears. Rowena tilted your chin up and you met her eyes. She looked so beautiful and tempting, after she said she wanted to give you a test, she never wore off that wicked smile on her face.

“Now, listen carefully for the rules. I’ll ask you ten questions related to the spells and their pronunciation. If you miss one, you’ll be punished at the end of the test. But if you can pass all of them, you shall win yourself a reward. You followed?”

You nodded, and then she said: “Oh, I almost forgot,” she turned around and took a pair of handcuffs out of the drawer from the TV cabinet; she blinked and looked down at you, “Palms up.”

You frowned and looked at the cuffs, they were like a police cuffs but with red feathers, “What’s that for? I’m not going to escape if I got any punishments.”

Rowena shook her head, “No, (Y/N), in my plan, whether you get a reward or a punishment, the cuffs are part of the fun. I knew we haven’t tried this before, but I think this can be the chance to use them.”

You can’t believe what you just heard, “Wait, so, what EXACTLY are you going to test?”

Rowena gave you an innocent face, “Spell work, of course!” Then she smirked, “I just thought this is just like a warden interrogates the prisoner.”

“Or like an angry villager interrogates the witch.”

Rowena laughed, “Aye. Except you won’t be burned after the test. Now, palms up, darling.”

You could guess what may happen after the test. You pouted for a second and then raised your both hands for her. Rowena opened the cuffs and cuffed your left wrist, then she walked to your back and kissed your ear, “Hands back, dear.” Rowena cuffed your hands together and said: “Comfortable?”

The feathers on your wrists surely did not harm you, but when she cuffed you and walked from your back to your front truly made you felt like a victim was ready to be interrogated.

And this powerful witch is going to make you speak.

Rowena grabbed a note pad, a pen, a chair, and then sit in front of you.

She smiled, “Shall we begin?”

You nodded, swallowed hard, facing Rowena in this kind of situation made you sweat a bit. You only hope you can answer all the questions.

She began, “Question 1, if you want to throw a person away, which spell should you use?”

“ _Abi_.” You answered without hesitation.

Rowena did not make faces or respond, she only wrote something, or maybe a mark on her pad and then kept asking the next question. “Question 2, the attack-dog spell?”

“ _Impetus Bestiarum_.” The second one you still quickly answered.

“Question 3, if you want to make a person obey everything you said, what spell should be used?”

“Um…” Your head suddenly blank for a moment, “Um…”

“Dear?”

“Any hints?”

She shook her head, “No. This is a test.”

A word appeared in your mind, “Fam… _Famalatus_?”

Rowena did not say anything either on this one, simply went on, “Question 4, how to break things with bare hands?”

You remembered this one, actually the first spell she taught you, “ _Abite_!”

Rowena nodded and a faint smile appeared on her face. She kept asking, “Question 5, to stop the person what was he doing right away, which spell can be used?”

You frowned a bit, not quite sure how to pronounce the spell, “ _Desite_?”

Rowena made a note on her pad, straightened up her spine, “Okay, those five questions were a piece of cake, right? Ready to continue, my dear?”

“Mmhm.” You nodded, heart still nervously pounding. Besides _“Abi”_ and _“Abite”_ , you can’t quite confident and guarantee you’ve pronounced other answers right.

“Be ready, dear. Question 6, how to disarm a person?”

 _Oh shit_. These two words were the first thing popped in your head. **How to disarm a person?** _How to disarm a person?_ Seriously?

You made a silent helping signal coming from your eyes to Rowena, she shrugged and looked at you, “Looks like someone is going to be punished.” And then she smirked.

“Just give me a minute.” You lowered down your head, tried to recapture the image from your notebook. You knew this spell was the basic one for each individual witch, but you were having trouble pronounced it correctly, so you gave less attention on this spell.

You decided to give it a shot, “ _Permitte Telum_.”

Rowena blinked twice before she moved on to the next question. “Question 7, if you’ve already performed an attack-dog spell and you wanted the person attack a particular subject only, what spell is that?”

You clearly remembered Rowena told you about the attack-dog spell had two extra spells comes with the pack, _Dele Malum Hoc_ and _Adlevo Onus Tuum_. This one was easy.

“ _Dele Malum Hoc_.”

“Question 8, how to burn people alive?”

You remembered this spell was her favorite when she gained her full power back. “ _Mors Lumine_.”

“You’re almost finish the test, my wee pet. Let’s continue. Question 9, how to attack people while defending yourself?”

You’ve also having trouble with this spell at first, but not anymore. Though you still can’t cast it, you knew that would be handy in the future if you faced any dangerous.

“ _Meatus Impeditus_.”

Rowena nodded, “Honestly, I’m very proud of you. You do remember lots of spell works. Impressive. Ready for the last one?”

“I’m ready.” You looked confident and ready to answer the last question. Based on the spells she chose to test you, the last one shouldn’t be that hard.

“Okay. Question 10, which spell can make people frightened, happy, jealous, hatred, but also needs to be brave enough to say it?”

You stunned, like a wood. As far as you knew there was no such spell in your notebook that contains that many emotions. Was she intentioned to fail you?

She raised her eyebrows and said: “Cat caught your tongue?”

Right. She was still in her character of interrogation. You just can’t think of one good spell that fit into this question.

“I…I don’t know.”

Rowena wore that wicked smile again.

You knew you were going to be punished. Your heart even pounding faster than answered all those questions.

She put down her things on the chair, walked to your back, both hands on your shoulder and gave you a quick massage while whispering in your ear, “You’ve done so well (Y/N),” She bit your earlobe a little and then said: “Do you think you deserve a reward?”

“Yes, please.”

“Close your eyes.”

Rowena put a blindfold on you, you were thinking does that means you’ll get a reward? But then you thought you failed the last one, she won’t let you get away that easy. And then you heard her heels clicking sound from your back to your front again. She placed a kiss on your lips, “I believed a well punishment can make good students.”


	2. Chapter 2

You heard her heels clicking sound toward the TV cabinet, and a drawer opened sound. Sounded like she was taking something out from it. You can’t see anything, all you can do was listened carefully and guess what she might put in the drawer.

You heard her heels clicking sound stopped in front of you again, you heard something tapping her hand. She tilted your chin up, “Bad student deserves punishments.”

You tried to gain some sympathy from her, “I…I still got some answers correct, did I?”

Her tone was rising, “Did you just talk back to me?”

And then you felt like a leather spanking paddle tapped your thighs. She did control her strength tapping you, so you didn’t feel that hurt, mostly shocking, that’s all. You immediately apologize to Rowena, “I’m sorry.”

She did not accept your apologies, and then she tapped two more on your thighs again.

You heard she put the paddle on the ground, and then she took off your pants and underwear.

You heard her picked up the paddle again, “Question 5, to stop the person what was he doing right away, which spell can be used?”

Your voice trembling again, “Desite?”

Rowena did not respond, her fingers trailing on your inner thighs, up to your belly, circling, “It’s _Desiste_ , darling.”

And then she tapped your inner thighs with the paddle several times, you tried to avoid her tapping, but that just simply anger her.

“Who says you can move?” She tapped your calves, your thighs again, and even tapped more on your arms.

You whimpered, you knew she was teasing you, but you still acted like a perfect victim. “Please, Rowena, I’m sorry.”

She pinched your chin, “Will you mispronounced that word again?”

“I won’t. I promised!”

“You’d better not. When I was asking you all those questions, as a witch, as a student, you shouldn’t hesitate on anything. So the punishment is not over yet.”

“I’ll work hard and try to make it perfect in the future. Please forgive me, Rowena!”

“No. You need to learn your lesson. Stand up.”

You hesitate for a second, and then her paddle tapped your calf again, “Don’t make me tell you again.”

You stood up, both hands were still cuffed together on the back, you heard the chair was moved away. “Spread out your feet.”

You heard the heels clicking sound away and near you again, “If you move an inch,” You literally can hear her smirk, “you’ll gonna face the consequences.”

“What do you…”

You haven’t finished the sentence and then you felt a vibrator on your bare pussy.

You pursed up your lips, trying so hard not to move. You can felt the vibrator was increasing its vibrating frequency. You can felt your thighs slightly shivering, and your brains were telling your body not to move a bit. Rowena giggled, “How long do you think you can hold still for yourself, ( Y/N )?”

Your breath was getting thicker and quicker, she slightly move the vibrator away, and that was the time when you think you finally can catch a break but she suddenly put it back and pressed against your clit.

You stunned and moved a bit, she giggled, “You moved, my pet.” She turned off the vibrator and put it on the ground, “I’ll let you know what the consequences are when a student is not behaved.”

She grabbed your arm, guided you to stand in front of the sofa, she sit down first, and then told you to turn around and sit on the same position with her.

Your back against her front, she hugged you from the back and cast a spell.

Your shirt and bra were gone all of a sudden.

She whispered in your ear, “You are not going anywhere now.”

Her hands cupped your breasts and rubbed them, she gently pinched your nipples while kissing your ears. Her hand reached down between your thighs, “Open your legs.” Rowena’s hand circling your cunt while playing your nipple, “So wet for me already?” Her tongue slipped into your ear, “Wanna cum for me, ( Y/N )?”

“Yes, Rowena.”

“But your punishment has not over yet.” She cast another spell on you.

You don’t know what was that for, and you’ve never heard of that spell before. Meanwhile, she began to rub your clit, fast.

You can felt your pleasure flew inside your body and building higher and higher, she was pinching your nipples and slightly biting your ears, you can’t help but held your head back on her shoulder, moaning.

A few minutes later, you realized what was the spell for. Although your pleasure was building up, however it feels like there’s no end to make you cum. You felt like yourself was going to explode inside.

Rowena kissed your lips, “Wanna cum, sweet heart?”

You felt your clit was hard like a rock, all you can do was moaning and beg her, “Yes, please, Rowena. I’ll be a good student, please make me cum.”

“But you mispronounced one, and you forgot the last one simple spell.”

“Please give me another chance, please?”

“Alright. So what is the last spell that can make people frightened, happy, jealous, hatred, but needs to be brave to say it?”

You searched out your brain, you pretty sure you still didn’t have an answer.

She pinched one side of your nipples, hard, “Still didn’t know? Then there’s no way I should have mercy on you.”

Out of nowhere, she put a vibrator against your clit, and you heard her fingers snapped for a second.

You can’t stop moaning, and within a minute you reached your first orgasm. You thought she might stop like always, but she just simply moved the vibrators away and put two fingers inside you and rubbed your clit rapidly.

You were squirming and screaming and struggling in her arms, you want to make her stop or push her away, but your both hands still cuffed behind you. The blindfolds still covered your eyes and that made your body more sensitive. Rowena’s fingers curled inside you and attacked the sensitive spot of yours inside your cunt. She moved her fingers hastily back and forth, until you finally reached your second orgasm.

You caught your breath for a second and you beg her again, “Rowena, I…I…can’t take that anymore, please spare me, please.”

She hugged you tightly and coaxing in your ear, “Not yet, my darling. You haven’t get your reward”

You still panting and your brain was in a totally blank, “What?”

Rowena moved aside and let you lean back on the sofa, she took off the blindfolds and you found out she was kneeling before you. She didn’t give you a chance to ask what was she going to do to you, she just pressed her lips on yours, hands wandering all over your body, and then she took one of your nipples inside her mouth and let her tongue circling it. She was gentler than before, made you groaning louder.

She spread your legs open and put your both feet on the sofa, and slide your hips closer to her face. She put both of her hands on your thighs and smirked at you, “You still got 8 questions right out of 10. Ready for your reward, ( Y/N )?”

You screamed and moaned when her tongue began circling your clit, she pinned your legs in one position so you can’t get away from her. She sucked your clit and made a vacuum in her mouth and rapidly licked you, you want to stop her, but also didn’t really mean that. You just can’t say no to her.

The third orgasm came quickly, so you did not take this “reward” too long.

You panting heavily, but still wore a smile, “You are a crazy bitch.”

“Thank you. And that’s why you love me so much.”

Rowena got up, sit beside you and unlocked your handcuffs. She took your both hands to the front on her thighs, and gently massaged them.

Your head lay down on the back of the sofa, but the question was still in your mind, “So…What is the answer of question number 10?”

Rowena sighed, “ _I love you._ ”

“That simple?”

“Aye. And because of _that simple_ and you didn’t get it right, that’s why I punished you.”

You placed a kiss on her cheek, “I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you?”

Rowena thought for a bit and said, “Can you be as crazy as me tonight?” She handed you the cuffs.

Your eyes suddenly sparkled, “You really want to?”

“Yes, my darling. You can take full control of me.”

You can’t express how excited you were. You kissed her and gave her a hug, “ _I love you_.” And then you whispered in her ear, “I’ll make you forgot your own name.”

She kissed you back, smirked and gave you a mocked face, “If you can.”


End file.
